supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Squirtle
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Squirtle (SSBB) y Squirtle (SSBU). Squirtle (''ゼニガメ Zenigame'' en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la saga de videojuegos ''Pokémon''. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo agua. Descripción de la criatura left|thumb|Artwork de Squirtle en la primera generación.|167px Squirtle es uno de los Pokémon iniciales de la Región de Kanto (así como la de Jotho y la de Kalos, pero no en el inicio del juego) en los juegos de Pokémon, junto con Bulbasaur y Charmander. Es el Pokémon número 007 en la PokeDex nacional y el número 232 según la PokéDex de Johto en la segunda generación. En los juegos Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver es el número 237 en la PokéDex por la expansión de ésta. Squirtle evoluciona a Wartortle al llegar al nivel 16 y después a Blastoise al llegar al nivel 36, perdiendo su particular cola. Squirtle es fácil de criar gracias a su alegría y simpatía. Es un Pokémon con apariencia infantil, pero igualmente es bastante poderoso. Squirtle es muy bueno nadando, pero andar en tierra es algo difícil para él. Si está en tierra, le es más fácil caminar en cuatro patas. Cuando se siente amenazado se esconde en su caparazón, el cual se hace más resistente con el tiempo. Puede lanzar chorros de agua muy poderosos, estando o no dentro de su caparazón. Squirtle habita en agua dulce, marina, estanques y lagos. Pero de todas formas es muy difícil de encontrar. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Squirtle aparece como un globo en el escenario Poké Globos. Squirtle también aparece como trofeo. Galería Squirtle SSBM.png|Globo de Squirtle en el escenario Poké Globos. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px :Squirtle :Los rasgos distintivos de Squirtle en los momentos de peligro es la capacidad para esconderse dentro de su caparazón y expeler agua contra sus enemigos. Se trata de uno de los Pokémon que los entrenadores pueden recibir del Profesor Oak en Pokémon Ediciones Rojo y Azul. Squirlte evoluciona en Wartortle y, más adelante en Blastoise aumentando enormemente sus poderes acuáticos con cada evolución. :*''GB: Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul.'' Inglés :Squirtle :Retreating into its shell and spitting water at its foes is Squirtle's trademark response to danger. It's one of the three Pokémon that trainers can receive from Professor Oak in Pokémon Red and Blue. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and then Blastoise, ramping up its water powers with each evolution. :*''GB: Pokémon Red & Blue'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Es uno de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon junto a Charizard e Ivysaur. Conoce Cascada, Refugio y Pistola Agua. Su Smash Final es el movimiento llamado Remate triple, con el que atacará junto a Charizard y Ivysaur a los oponentes. Durante el movimiento, Squirtle utilizará Hidrobomba. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px :Squirtle :Un Pokémon Tortuguita. Cuando el peligro acecha, se encoge dentro de su caparazón para resguardarse de los ataques enemigos. Escupe un potente chorro de agua. Su caparazón no sirve únicamente de protección, sino que también le ayuda a deslizarse mejor al nadar. Cuando sube de nivel, evoluciona a WARTORTLE. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Squirtle :A Tiny Turtle Pokémon. In times of danger, it pulls its arms and legs inside its shell to protect itself from enemy attacks. When it conceals its neck, it also shoots a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Its shell not only protects its body, it also reduces water friction when it's in the water. When it levels up, it evolves into Wartortle. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''GBA: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Squirtle solo aparece como un trofeo en este juego. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Squirtle :Al principio de sus aventuras Pokémon, muchos aspirantes a Entrenadores visitan al Prof. Oak para elegir uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales. Al ser tan adorable, Squirtle siempre ha sido una elección popular, pero cuando está en peligro se mete en su concha y escupe un chorro de agua a presión no tan agradable. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul'' (10/1999) :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja'' (10/2004) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Squirtle regresa en esta entrega junto al Entrenador Pokémon, Charizard e Ivysaur, algo revelado durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. En esta ocasión, su diseño porta un toque más caricaturesco, haciendo que recuerde al estílo artístico presente en la primera generación de juegos de Pokémon. Varios de sus movimientos son los mismos que en su aparición anterior, aunque estos ahora están recubiertos por agua. Squirtle también ha ganado más velocidad. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Veteranos